Roaring Snake and Hissing Lion
by Shiningheart of ThunderClan
Summary: "A Malfoy in Gryffindor and a Potter in Slytherin. My, how the times have changed!" Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy aren't what anyone expects. Together they'll turn the wizarding world on it's head and show them what they're made of!
**Disclaimer: Shiningheart of ThunderClan doesn't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

So many emotions were swirling in Scorpius's chest that he wasn't sure what to feel or how to react. The most prominent feeling was, of course, excitement. He was finally going to Hogwarts! After all these years and after all those stories, he was finally going to the place his father had learned it all!

... His father. Draco Malfoy. Disgraced heir, former death eater, aristocratic outcast. That was the cause of another set of emotions: fear and anger. And a little bit of nausea, too, but hopefully that would go away before the Sorting. Scorpius knew all about his father's past. Draco had been gentle when he told their family history, but he'd not held anything back either. Scorpius knew of Voldemort. He knew of his grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, who was sent to Azkaban after the war and went mad. He knew of his great-aunt Bellatrix, who'd been insane in the truest sense of the word.

He also knew of his great-uncle Sirius Black, who'd died a hero but a villain in the eyes of the public. Simply because of his family name.

That was where the anger came from. Because the Malfoy line had always been dark, it was expected of him to follow in their footsteps. He was to be a Slytherin, he was to hate all things muggle, he was to grow up aristocratic and suave and he was to always be in charge because Malfoys were always in charge.

It burned him up whenever it was mentioned, and Scorpius had never been one to keep quiet when he was emotional. "Now Scorpius," his mother Astoria said, drawing his attention, "you remember the rules, right? Your father and I don't care what House you're placed in so long as you do well. Don't argue with your teachers, don't put off your homework, and especially DON'T start fights with your schoolmates."

Draco broke in with a smirk that Scorpius recognized as a way to rile his mother up. "And if you do get into fights, make sure to finish them."

Astoria scoffed and rolled her eyes, her own little wry grin tiny but genuine. "You're the last person who should be encouraging fights. How many times did you actually win those instigations of yours in school? Oh wait, that's right, none." Something over Draco's shoulder drew her attention, and she gestured with her head. "Look who it is, speak of the devil. The Golden Trio plus their gaggle of gingers."

Scorpius couldn't help quite the flash of pity he felt when Draco stiffed up and slowly turned to catch the gaze of one Harry Potter. After all this time Draco still hadn't gotten up the courage to apologize for all of his childish bullying. All he could manage was a respectful acknowledgement, which Harry Potter returned.

At the older Potter's side was a carbon copy, all the way down to the green eyes. The only difference was the lack of scarred weather phenomenon and extreme lack of confidence. Scorpius could see the fear and worry all the way from where he and his family were standing. "Albus Potter, right? The one named after the old Headmaster?" he whispered to his parents, eyeing the other first year inconspicuously.

Draco clenched a hand and breathed in deeply, steeling himself. "And my dead Godfather. Albus Severus Potter. The tabloids were having a field day back then, son, even worse than they are now." The train whistled, and it set off a flurry of activity in everyone, even the Malfoys. "You'd better hurry. Remember, don't cause problems at least until it won't be OUR problem, got it?"

He ruffled Scorpius's hair affectionately and the littler blond gave a crooked half-grin. "Got it. And when I inevitably do, blame the other guy." Draco laughed and Astoria sighed, shaking her head. She'd miss these moments, she truly would. "Bye Mom, I'll write at the end of the week! Bye Dad, take care of Mom, and don't burn the mansion down without me!"

Draco swatted at Scorpius half-heartedly and Scorpius zipped away, snickering.

Albus Potter could feel the tremors in his body even as he walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. He could hear the whispers and feel the stares of everyone onboard and it was wreaking havoc on his nerves. The words were too indistinct for him to make out, but he could certainly imagine what they were. _"He's so scrawny, how could he possibly be worthy of his father's legacy?""Look at the way he walks! No confidence whatsoever. They should just throw him off the train!""What if he's a squib? I bet he's a squib. His father would be so ashamed of him!"_

With each imagined taunt Albus found himself running faster and faster until he had to dodge and weave between people. Shouts came after him and he could have sworn he'd even heard James's voice, but that was ridiculous. His brother, worried? About him? As if! He probably just wanted to know who'd made his weak little brother cry so he could congratulate them.

 **Thump**. Albus bounced off someone and would have run right past them if a hand hadn't clamped painfully down on his arm. Albus cried out as he was hauled back. "Hey, kid! You can't just run into me and expect to get away with it!"

Albus bit his lip and looked up at whoever it was. It was an older looking boy of mixed race, and he looked mean as a snake. A voice in his mind that sounded suspiciously like Uncle Ron whispered _'He's probably a Slytherin then.'_ "Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. I wasn't looking where I was going."

A second voice behind him made him jump and whirl around. "Yeah, that much is obvious. Way to state the obvious, kid." It was another boy, this one with a thick Irish brogue, with pale skin and more freckles than all the Weasleys combined. He examined Albus's stiff posture and suddenly gave a nasty grin. "Well hey now, Chris, I do believe we have ourselves a Potter here!"

Chris must've been the one he'd run into, for he hummed and made an 'ah ha' sound. "I think you might be right, Riley! Must be the second one. James would'a threatened to hit me already if it was him." Well, Chris wasn't exactly wrong... "What should we do with him? Lock him in a compartment? The girl's bathroom? Ooh, maybe we can tie him to the roof of a cart!"

Riley rolled his eyes. "See, Chris, this is why I'm the brains and you're the pretty one. Just shut up and let me think." Albus tried to sneak away while they were busy, but was pulled back. "Now now, that's not nice. I think some time locked in my extendable trunk will teach the brat some manners!"

A trunk? Dark and enclosed and far too quiet? Albus thrashed about as they each grabbed him and tried to drag him. "L-let me go! Let me go!"

"You heard him. Let him go." They all looked at whoever it was and Albus was so surprised by his savior that he gaped. It wasn't his brother, but at least that would've made sense. Nope, it was Scorpius Malfoy, the blond boy Uncle Ron had pointed out to Rose. "I'll say it once more. Zabini, O'Connel, let him go."

Albus was thrown to the ground in front of the boys and barely caught himself on his hands and knees. "You want him? Take him." A foot connected with his side and Albus cried out in pain as he was sent skidding to a halt in front of Scorpius, who was quick to pull him up. "You're a disgrace to your name, Malfoy. You think your father will still love you if you're not in Slytherin? If he's said so, he's lying."

Scorpius didn't even try to conceal the roll of his eyes. "Possibly. They've lied to me before." He exaggeratedly widened his eyes and looked at Albus dramatically. "Did you know the tooth fairy wasn't real?" It was such an unexpected thing for Albus that he started snickering before he could think any better of it.

Their reactions seemed to surprise and annoy their bullies for a reason Albus couldn't quite grasp at the moment. Riley scoffed and shook his head. "Whatever. You two are weird. Come on Chris." They left while Albus was still snickering.

Scorpius kept grinning and grabbed him by the elbow, far gentler than Chris had been. "Come on, I have a compartment to myself. It seems nobody wants to sit with me, so it's just us." Albus let himself be led into a spacious and empty area. There was an open trunk on one of the other seats and Scorpius pushed him to sit on the opposite one. "Let me see if I have anything to help you. I'm always getting into fights and Dad knows it, so he might've hid something in my trunk without me or Mother knowing."

Albus made a noise and slowly relaxed. Now that the adrenaline was fading, he could feel pain in both his arm and side. He hadn't felt a crack or anything on his ribs, but they still hurt. "Albus, by the way." The words were out of his mouth, but they caught him as off guard as they obviously had Scorpius. But he stood by them. "Just Albus."

Scorpius threw his head back and laughed, and the sound bounced around in the walls. "Well then, Just Albus, I'm Just Scorpius. Nice to meet you. This is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship, I can tell already!"


End file.
